


You Got My Prayer

by Misha_is_my_beautiful_manchild2010



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_is_my_beautiful_manchild2010/pseuds/Misha_is_my_beautiful_manchild2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean prays to Cas explicitly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got My Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to tumblr url castiel_knight_of_hell thanks for the prompt hope you like it if not I'll write another 

A black 1967 Chevy Impala speeds down a twisty forgotten road to a destination only the driver and passenger knows. The passenger gazing out the window doesn't seem to notice the driver white knuckling the steering wheel. The tension radiating off of the driver is eerily sensed by its passenger, he turns and looks to his big brother and asks "Dean is there something wrong?" Dean lets out an exasperated sigh and replies "No Sammy I'm just tired and in need of a shower." Sam looks down hesitantly as his feet thinking of what to do, after about 5 minutes of search for his phone, he searches for the closest motel or if they're lucky hotel. He finds a shitty motel not 15 minutes from here, he sighs thinking 'Yay, more cockroaches and stinky mattresses'.  "I found a motel about 15 minutes from here, we could stop for the night if you'd like", Dean leans closer to the windshield to view the quickly darkening sky and wonders if Cas is looking at the same barely visible stars, he know he likes that sappy sort of stuff. "Yeah let's do that", he finally replies. 

~At the shitty Motel~

"One room and preferably two beds please" Dean fakely smiles at the concierge, slapping down 'his' credit card. She blushes with her rehearsed sentence "Right away, Sir", she then turns around and gets the keys to the rooms from the drawer, she grabs room key 966 but, drops it on accident and bends down in the most provocative way definitely showing her panties to the hot entourage, Dean obviously oblivious gets smacked by a flustered Sam. He points to her and Dean lets out a sigh and rolls his eyes, next to him he sees Sam smiling as bright as ever and still is when she turns back around, and runs the card. "Here you go Sir" she says sweetly giving him his card and key, Dean unamused say 'thanks' dryly and just walks out pulling Sam with him. "She was hot wasn't she?", Sam says trying to keep up with Dean practicality trotting to the elevator. "Yeah", he says clearly not in the mood, Sam frowns and steps into the elevator with his brother. There is only two floors in this hotel so Dean guesses its on the second floor and presses the two and the elevator is on its way. Once it stops the boys exit and turn to the left to find their room, seeing it at the far end and dimly lit. 'Of fucking course' Dean thinks 'the nine better not be turned upside down or my life will be one big fucking practical joke'. They get there to see this 666 on the door Sam snorts and Dean questions why the fuck would they make the numbers like that there isn't even nine floors. Too tired to care, he enters the room throwing his stuff dramatically hard on the first bed he sees and throws himself down face first into the pillow letting out a big sigh of relief. "Well I guess I'll take this bed then", Sam says jokingly, Dean grunts in response. "imgusnditakebashoeer" Dean muffles into the pillow "what?" Sam asks, "I'm gunna take a shower" Dean says getting up and walking towards the door. "Oh okay" Sam says but doubts Dean heard or cared if he replied because he already closes the door before he could answer. So Sam then decides to search the web for a job, when the shower starts. Dean watches himself undressing in the mirror and wonders where in god's name Cas is and why he hasn't been answering his prayers asking him to stop by and see him once in a while. Thinking of Cas causes a twinge in his heart and burning in his loins. He really misses him especially since the last encounter they had, Cas kissed him ever so gently for the first time, shortly leaving after and left Deans head spinning, with the taste of Cas's lips on his and an ache in his dick for more. Realizing the shower has been running he shakes the thoughts out of his mind, steps into the shower and sighs, 'the water is so hot but I don't care' he muses to himself. As minutes pass he turns around and prays "Castiel, where the hell are you man, I-I need you", he pauses and moves his hand down to his dick stroking it ever so softly and begins again "How could you leave me like that? I'm burning for you Cas I'm in the shower touching myself for you", he shutters and picks up the pace thinking of Cas's lips on his dick so soft and puckered they are. He whimpers out "Oh Cas, oh I need you here with me I bet your beautiful lips would feel so good on my cock", "I know you want it too, the way you looked at me before you left your hand ghosting on my cock" he moans out. "Oh fuck Cas you feel so good" he pants becoming closer to his high, picking up the pace. "FUck" he moans out when he cums, still pumping as he's coming down from his high. "Fuck Cas why are you doing this to me" Dean cries out. Pissed, Dean cleans up and heads out of the shower into the room. Sam looks up from the computer and asks "feel better?", "huh?" Dean quizzes silent fear of being caught jacking off by his brother. "Since you showered?" Sam elaborates confused,  "Oh, yeah I do" Dean chuckles in relief, "what did you think I mean't?", Dean recollected now shrugs it off with a "nothing" and a bright smile for reassurance. Sam also too tired to care shrugs it off as well and 'okays it', "well I'm going to find a bar" Sam says closing the laptop, "you, Sam Winchester, are gunna go find a bar" Dean replies disbelievingly. "Uh yeah" Sam replies like it's no big deal, "You wanna come?" Dean looks down and realizes he still naked with a towel around his waist, Sam noticing too adds "uh, I'll wait?" "Nah, don't wait up I think I'm gunna get some shuteye", "you, Dean Winchester, aren't going to a bar" Sam replies like his brother. "Shuut up", "Are you sure you're Okay?" "Yeah Sam, I'm perfectly fine, now go have some fun, I'm too tired tonight." Sam raises his hands in defense, grabbing the keys and his jacket "alright then see ya" "see ya, don't get too drunk and crash my car or I'll kill you." "Yeah, yeah" Sam says while walking out the door. Dean sighing drops his towel walks over to his bag and pulls out a clean pair of boxers and slips them on quickly, before sliding into bed staring at the ceiling. It took a few seconds for it to dawn on him that, he really isn't tired at all and is still deep down glad that he didn't go drinking with his brother. Getting hit on by hot chicks can be fun and hitting hot chicks is even better but, no amount of sex with strange women will dull the pain he feels for him. 

~About 15 minutes later~

Dean wakes up to a strange flapping noise which can only mean one thing, him. A deep husky voice emerges from the dark "hello Dean", Dean gulps and leans towards the end table to turn on the light. As he pulls the lamp chain, light floods the room, as momentary blindness leaves him, he's sees him now lit up looking more beautiful than ever Dean revels. He's staring into Deans soul it feels those blue hues are hypnotizing, Dean gulping again looks down at the sheets covering his lower body hoping his dick can keep its shit together while he is here. Realizing he hasn't said anything yet looks up and finally replies "I'm guessing you got my prayers" embarrassed and flushed he looks down again, "yes, I did" Cas replies. "Oh", is all Dean says before he hears Cas say "Dean stand up for me please". Dean confused whimpers out a "what", realizing how pitiful that sounded clears his throat and asks stronger this time "Why?" "Just please" Dean still wondering why, obeys and stands up in front of the bed, and smiles sickly sweet with an attitude says "okay, I'm up." Cas moves across the room from his corner towards Dean not breaking eye contact for even a second. "What are you-" Dean starts but doesn't finish his sentence because Castiel is the only thing he tastes on his lips. Shocked but aroused he leans in too and kisses the angel right back. Dean starts to take off Castiel's jacket but he stops him with breaking the heated kiss, "no, no" Cas says I want to show you. Dean furrows his eyebrows and feels Cas pushing him down into the bed, while backing up to the front of the bed again. Dean realizes what's happening lays down compliantly and the smirk on his face never leaves while his angel undresses for him. Cas obviously starting with the jacket takes it off and throws it somewhere in the room. Then loosens his tie pulling it to the floor and unbuttoning his shirt seductively one button at a time. 'Jesus Christ' Dean thinks 'I might just blow it here now and he hasn't even done anything yet', Cas smirks and licks his lips knowing what Deans thinking while pulling his belt through the loops and unbuttoning his pants. Dean has no idea when he took his shoes and socks off but they weren't on his feet when he drops his pants and when Dean sees Castiel's bulge he remembers that he doesn't care. Cas in his boxers turns around pulls down his boxers slow enough to show his human his perfect ass, steps out of them and heads into the bathroom and turns the light on turning back to his lover, who's mouth is gaping with hunger and cheekily says "you coming or what?" Dean springs off the bed and hears the shower starting and walks in to see Cas with his hand under the water hearing the smirk in his voice Cas says "so this is where you were touching yourself" turning around to see an already naked, hard,  and flushed Dean nodding innocently. "You dirty boy, don't you ever touch yourself again it's sinful don't you know?" Cas devilishly taunts. Cas grabs Dean's chin to make him look into his eyes, "Tsk, tsk, I guess I'll just have to punish you then" Cas fake pouts and bites his lip to stifle his giggle when Dean's face pales. He places a chaste kiss on Dean's lips and wraps his other hand around Dean's throbbing cock and strokes it teasingly, Dean moans into the kiss, alighting another smirk from Cas. Dean whimpers from the loss of contact when Cas turns away and checks the water, he turns back to a dazed Dean and inquires "the water's ready." Cas steps into the shower and lets the hot water run down his naked body when he feels Dean get in the shower behind him pulling the curtain close. Cas turns to face Dean, pleased to see him in awe of his body under the warm little diamonds. 'He's so fucking beautiful' Dean relishes. Castiel then slides his hands around Dean's waist and pulls him in the water, Dean moans in response, which Castiel captures in a kiss. Dean lost in the stream of warmth doesn't notice Castiel dropping slowly to his knees. "OH fUck" Dean yells when Castiel's tongue slides up and down his dick. "Now now no need to yell" Cas teases, Dean's pained face quickly turns into strained moans when Castiel sucks him down fast and hard. "I-I'm gunna cum" Dean quivers out, and in that moment Castiel stops and stands up. "Ahhh what are y-you doing I'm gunna get blue balls!" Dean immediately shuts up after he sees Castiel's facial expression, Castiel demands "get on your hands and knees now", Dean quickly complies. Dean whimpers from the unsuspected hard slap on his ass, Cas growls in his ear "you want daddy to fuck you?" Dean nods in haste, "say it" Cas demands. "I want you to fuck me" Dean quakes, "I can't hear you" Cas growls deeper, and puts the tip of his cock at Dean's rim. Dean shivers, then gulps to yell "CASTIEL AN ANGEL OF THE LORD I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!" Cas darkly chuckles making Dean squirm, then thrusts his dick inside Dean. Dean cries out in pain but, as he adjusts and Cas begins, he never wants it to end because an actual angel is fucking his brains out, he loves every second of it. As Cas fucks Dean senseless they cum one after another, over and over. When the last high has faded from both of their bodies, Cas pulls out and flips Dean over giving him the gentlest goodbye kiss anyone could ask for. "Why are you kissing me like you are leaving?" Dean croaks. "Sweetheart, I'll always be here with you but I need you to wake up now." Dean cries out a "what", then jolts awake to a sweaty body, a snoring Sam, and one awfully uncomfortable boner. 'Was it really all just a dream? It felt as if it was all so real', these thoughts race his mind until, he hears a noise where Castiel was in the beginning of his dream. "Cas?" he whisper yells, a velvety deep voice replies "Shh shh my love, until we court again." The sound of wings lifting of to the stars is the last thing Dean remembers.


End file.
